Safria Penn
Safria Penn (née Atkinson) is a Mediwitch at St Mungos. Physical appearance Safria is a delicate woman with wavy brown hair and big brown eyes, who excudes as sense of warmth wherever she goes. She’s an understated kind of pretty and is usually dressed in classically fashionable robes that give her an elegant appearance. Personality Safria is warm, gentle and her courage is a lot more low key than Jessica’s but she won’t give up on causes she believes in and she makes her own decisions rather than letting herself be bullied by society. She’s sweet and kind with passionate streak that leads to occasional losses of temper. She’s unlikely to resort to violence except as a last resort to defend herself or someone she cares for. Relationships *'Robert Penn', husband *'Angie Penn', daughter *'Lloyd Atkinson', brother *'Emmerella Atkinson', sister-in-law *'Ferinac Atkinson', nephew *'Jessica Burcarvi', schoolfriend Biography Born Safria Atkinson, to an ancient , respectable and ridiculously snobby pureblood Scottish family. She and her brother had a private tutor until they were old enough to go to Hogwarts and their parents were extremely selective about who they were allowed to play with. Hogwarts Years At Hogwarts, Safria quickly made friends with Jessica, which caused conflict with her parents when they realised who Safria had brought home for dinner. After Jessica had gone her parents rounded on Safria for inappropriate friends and Lloyd for letting his sister associate with Rifraff. The cold war over her association with Jess continued throughout her time at Hogwarts. As the first war with Voldemort began and it became apparent to Safria that whilst her parents hadn’t joined the death eaters and weren’t violent enough to suggest killing muggleborns they weren’t objecting anywhere near strongly enough for her liking she was forced to question her own beliefs and how far she would go for them. After graduation Things reached a crescendo after the girls graduated. They wanted to move in together and Jess had recently introduce Safria to Robert. This was too much for Safria’s father, who thought that she was slumming it with Robert, and it was all Jessica’s fault. He declared that if Saf moved in with jess she should never set foot in his house again. Safria’s never been back, and she and her parents maintain a proud silence. Safria and her brother have tentatively reconnected over the years, but she doesn’t like his second wife and he dotes on her, so things are still awkward. Voldemort's Return The reappearance of Voldemort threatens all that Safria holds dear. The Gryffindor in her wants to fight back, but the mother in her wants to keep Angie safe above everything else, and of course Jess is right at the centre of things. Magical Abilities and Skills Safria is an excellent healer, whose used her skill in Herbology and Potions to good effect. She's also skilled at Charms, especially protective charms. Safria is terrible at offensive spells like jinxes and she's a nervous flier who never set foot on quidditch pitch. Trivia *When Safria smells a love potion she smells peanut butter, fresh cut grass and Robert's shampoo. *Placing Safria's hair in a polyjuice potion will turn it a rich warm brown with a slightly redish tint to it. Category:Gryffindors Category:Purebloods Category:34 years old Category:Scottish individuals Category:Characters